The Weasley Twins Meet the Marauders
by Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs
Summary: A One-Shot Set sometime during OOTP when Harry and Co are staying at Grimmauld Place, the Weasley Twins discover exactly who the Marauders are


Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting down one end of the Kitchen table chatting with each other about random things, while Sirius a Remus sat down the other talking with one another.

"Harry" called one twin from the doorway,

"Yes" replied Harry spinning around to face the doorway where both Fred and George stood.

"We were wondering..." began one twin

"If we could have a word with you" finished the other as they both sat down near Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We want to know…" began Fred seriously

"If you were at all curious…" continued George

"About the original owners of the Marauders Map" finished both twins just loud enough for Sirius and Remus to hear.

"No" replied Harry calmly, Sirius and Remus were now paying their full attention to the conversation down the other end of the table.

"How long do you reckon it's going to take before they realise that it's because he already knows" whispered Sirius to Remus who simply shrugged before turning back to the other conversation.

"Your not…" began Fred scandalised.

"But" continued George just as scandalised as his twin "we thought you appreciated pranks"

"I never said I didn't" replied Harry "I did give you the money to open a joke shop after all"

"That is true brother dearest" Fred said quite seriously to George

"So" continued George "your not the least bit curious as to the identity of the Marauders, whom are working tirelessly to help fellow trouble makers" Ron and Sirius where laughing quietly, while Hermione and Remus were having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"No' replied Harry calmly, or so Fred and George thought a little to calmly

"Unless" Fred started thoughtfully "you already know don't you?"

"Yes"

"Wait" said George "exactly how long have you known"

"And how come we weren't told" finished Fred

"Well" replied Harry "I've known since the end of third year, and until now you never asked if I knew who the Marauders were"

"So who are they?" questioned the twins simultaneously.

"Allow me to introduce you to Messer's Moony and Padfoot" Harry said indicating Remus and Sirius

"Wait" said Fred turning to Remus and Sirius in awe "you mean to tell me that you two are Moony and Padfoot of the famous marauders?"

"Yes" said Remus "I'm Moony, though you may probably of guessed that and Sirius here is Padfoot"

"So what about Wormtail and Prongs" asked George Curiously

"Well" said Sirius" Prongs was Harry's father"

"No way" said the twins to Harry in awe "you're the son of one marauder and the godson of another and you didn't tell us"

Remus continued the explanation as though they hadn't been interrupted "and Wormtail is better known as Peter Pettigrew and is the one whom betrayed Harry's Parents to Voldemort and is also the one responsible for framing Sirius"

"and as such is no longer considered to be a marauder" finished Sirius acidly

"ok" said to twins not quite knowing what to say to the last revelation before leaving the kitchen probably to go invent something.

"Well" started Remus "I never knew we had fans"

"They are the ones that gave me map you know" said Harry

"Really" asked Sirius

"Yep" replied Harry "as Fred and George put it, when they were in first year, and so they say young carefree and innocent" everyone snorted with laughter at that, clearly doubting the twins had ever been innocent.

"I know that was my reaction too" continued Harry "anyway they had gotten into a spot of bother with filch, and he had dragged them to his office threatening them with the usual, Detention…, disembowelment…, and one of them spotted a drawer marked confiscated and highly dangerous"

"Confiscated and highly dangerous huh" questioned Sirius

"Apparently, so one twin set of a dungbomb distracting filch while the other one opened the draw and took the map, though not knowing what it was at the time obviously, I have no idea how they managed to work it, but they gave it to me on the Hogsmeade weekend near the Christmas of my third year"

"So you've had it since then" asked Sirius

"Pretty much, yeah" answered Harry

"Pretty much?" questioned Sirius with a raised eyebrow

It was Remus who answered "I thought it best at the time that Harry had been caught with it to confiscate it, I gave back to him with his cloak at the end of the year though"

"How come Fred and George never told me about the map?" asked Ron

"Dunno" shrugged Harry "why don't you ask them" Ron left to do just that.

"I loved the looks on Fred and George's face when they realised that not only did you know who the marauders were but Professor Lupin and Sirius were two of the marauders" said Hermione Laughing

"That was priceless" said Harry wholeheartedly agreeing with Hermione. Harry and Hermione left to go find Ron shortly after as people started arriving for the order meeting.

**

* * *

**

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please be nice and tell me what you thought please

**Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs**


End file.
